1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a luggage case attachable to a briefcase (hand and shoulder bag), a structure preventing the hand and shoulder bag from occupying the original space of the luggage case and integrating the luggage case into one unit.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With the change of today""s society, more working people (such as the business people) have to travel around. The conventional travel trunk, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises of a luggage case (100) with determined accommodating space (101); a zipper half (102) is disposed on the opening end rim of the said luggage case (100), furthermore, an inner wall (110) fitting with the shape of the luggage case (100) is mounted on the opening of the said luggage case (100); a net pocket (112) is mounted on the inner side of the said inner wall (110) for storing the objects; a zipper half (111) is disposed on the periphery of the said inner wall (110) for fixing the said inner wall (110) onto the luggage case (100) through the zipping of the zipper halves (102, 111); furthermore, a case cover (120) is mounted on the inner wall (110) of the said luggage case (100); a zipper half (121) is also disposed on the periphery of the said case cover (120) for integrating the luggage case (100) into one unit through the zipping of the zipper halves (111, 121); there is also a accommodating pocket mounted on the surface of the said case cover (120); however, when in use, the case cover (120) of the said luggage case (100) can only be used for covering the luggage case (100) with no other applications; the general travelers, especially those on business trips, will put the necessities for traveling into the travel trunks and the other document or references needed for the business trip will be placed into a hand and shoulder bag (200) in smaller size for easy access and carrying outdoors; however, since the hand and shoulder bag (200) is an independent unit, during the traveling, the user has to carry the hand and shoulder bag (200) with one hand and dragging the luggage case (100) with another hand, so the user has no spare hand for handling other things and that is very inconvenient; in order to let the user have one hand free, the hand and shoulder bag (200) can be stuffed into the luggage case (100), however, the determined space of the luggage case (100) will be occupied thereby to reduce the accommodating space of the luggage case (100) and that is not very ideal in use.
In view of the mentioned shortcomings of the conventional luggage case, the inventor of the invention addressed the key problems by starting to work for improving those disadvantages and searching for a rational solution, following many researches and designs, finally culminated in the present invention of a luggage case attachable to a briefcase (hand and shoulder bag), a structure preventing the hand and shoulder bag from occupying the available space in the luggage case, integrating the luggage case into one unit and comprising a luggage case for accommodating the objects with the zippers mounted on the said luggage case for zipping it with the hand and shoulder bag mounted with a lifting handle and a shoulder strap thereon.
The objective of the present invention is, through the mentioned structure, to spread the hand and shoulder bag and fix it onto the luggage case by means of the zippers on the peripheries, therefore, not only the available space will not be occupied, nor will the user have to carry the hand and shoulder bag while pushing or dragging the luggage case at the same time; or, the hand and shoulder bag can be detached from the luggage case to make the cover body of the hand and shoulder bag cover on the hand and shoulder bag to thereby convenience the user""s carrying the hand and shoulder bag by itself.
For achieving the above objective, the adopted technical method and its effect related to the present invention will be further understood by the brief description of the drawings below followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.